


Physics 101

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [7]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics 101

Cinder doesn’t need to see his face to know that her new lab partner all but has “rich boy” written across his forehead in Sharpie, she can tell from his clothes, and she is suddenly self-conscious about her thrift store t-shirt and the jeans she’s been wearing since seventh grade.

“You’re Cinder, right?” he says, as though it weren’t obvious. “I hear you’re pretty good at physics. I hope so, because I need all the help I can get.”

She looks up, into a face every girl in the country knows.

Prince Kai. Prince Kai is her lab partner.

_Shit._


End file.
